


My good girl

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, of sorts, spanking talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to give you five across the ass, for each time your heels hit the ground.  And if you don't get any, I'm going to give you a real special treat." He growls in your ear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your legs shake slightly as you try to keep still, feet more pointed than normal, your fingers wrapped around the pipe. It was just a few inches too high for you to reach comfortably, but that was the plan. 

"Make sure your heels don't touch the floor." Dan's voice washes over you. 

" I won't." You say, voice not nearly as powerful as you wish. 

"You won't, what?" His voice getting closer, a cool object touching your side. 

"I won't, sir."

"That's what I thought."

His hands start a trail over your back, drawing abstract things over the naked skin. They move forward at your hips, before making the trip up your stomach, ending over your soft breasts. 

"I'm going to give you five across the ass, for each time your heels hit the ground. And if you don't get any, I'm going to give you a real special treat." He growls in your ear, fingers twisting your nipples.

A gasp slips from your lips, as you nod your head. 

"Yes sir."

"Good girl." 

His hands move away, steps echoing the room as he moves around in front of you. 

"Always so sexy." He mumbles to himself, hands finding your breasts again. 

As he steps forward, one hand drops down as the other threads into your hair. Titling your head back, his lips brush over yours. As he kisses the breath out of you, his fingers slip between your legs, pressing in all the rights ways.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" Dan taughts as your lips fall open again as his fingers rub circles over your clit. 

"I do, sir. Oh god."

"But you feel too good, don't you my good girl. Want to take this so well that you get to ride my cock, let me fuck you so good, instead of just getting to suck it."

"Yes, yes, sir."

"You want my mouth on you too, don't you? Spread your pretty legs wide and eat you until you come on my face." 

"Please sir, please."

Dans fingers slid over your clit once more before pressing further down. Your walls squeeze around his fingers as he fucks them into you. 

"Don't forget the rules." He groans against your lips, before sinking to his knees. 

With right hand, he presses your legs further apart, putting more pressure on your overworked calves. The first touch of his tongue has you crying out, fingers clamping tighter around the pipe. The strokes of his tongue are slow and methodical against the fast pace of this fingers. Each pass over your clit makes you jump and twitch, fingers working overtime to keep you from falling and making it stop. 

"Doing so well," Dan purrs, giving your clit a small suck. "Now just to see if you can keep it up while you come."

Slow was no more as he leaned back in, giving your clit strong licks, between sucks on the bud. Another long finger joined the other two, stretching you more around the digits. Your legs started shaking more, arms starting to as your body tightened, stomach clenching.

"Sir." You moan, head falling back as pleasure coursed through you, whole body like a live wire. 

You have almost no strength left in your legs, but they keep you up, even as your body has after shocks because of his fingers still moving slowly In side you. 

"What a good girl." He praises, fingers slipping out before he rises to his full height. 

He kisses you again, pressing close so you can feel his erection. 

"I'm going to take you to bed now, and I think I'm still going to turn your ass red, before I fuck you. But I won't go as hard, that will be your present for being so good. Does that seem fair?"

"Yes sir." You nod. 

Kissing you once more, he pulls back, before leaning down slightly. You squeak as your legs are suddenly out front under you, your naked form pressed against his chest. 

"This is the other half." He smiles, kissing you again.

Your legs are grateful for the break as he carries you into the bedroom, before setting you on the bed. 

"On your knees, time to turn that ass red."

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Your fingers twist into the blankets as the belt lands against the soft skin of your ass once again.

"Four." Danny says, hand rubbing the warm skin.

"Thank you, sir." You say, letting out the breath you were holding.

"One more. Can you take it?"

"Yes, Sir."

Dannys hand rubs over the skin again, before his fingers dip down and rub over your wet lips, making you shiver. He teases you for a few moments before pulling his hand away, the belt landing on your skin, the snap echoing in the room.

"Took those so good, my pretty girl." Danny coo's, his hands rubbing over your hips.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now turn around and undress me."

Your legs are still shaky and feel like they aren't going to hold your weight, but you stand and turn to him. He already took his shirt off long before you started, so his jeans needed your attention, his erection pressing hard against their front. Undoing the button and flipping up the zipper, the pressure of his cock pushes it half way down, you tugging the two sides and it slips the rest of the way down. He does a little wiggle and they fall to his knees, before you push his underwear down with them. Pushing lightly on your shoulders, he makes you sit on the bed as he steps out of the clothing. Stepping closer, his thumb presses against your bottom lip, opening your mouth.

"Get me wet." He commands softly.

Leaning in, you take him into your mouth listening to him groan above you, his fingers slipping into your hair. Taking more of him in, you suck softly, moving your tongue over the bottom, his hand tightening in your hair.

"Fuck." He curses.

He lets your mouth work over him a little while longer before pulling you back, tugging your hair so you stand.

"Back on your hands and knees."

Climbing back on the bed, you're barely in possition before his hand is on your hip, his other guiding his cock against you. He brushes it against you a few times before sinking into you, making both of you moan.

"So fucking wet." He groans, grabbing both your hips with his large hands, pulling you flush against him.

At first his thrusts are short and controlled, but as the moans start falling out of your mouth, you can feel how it affects him. He starts going faster, hips smacking against your red cheeks, sending pleasureable pain through you.

"Touch yourself." He commands, his nails pressing into your skin.

"Yes, Sir." You stutter out.

Moving one hand down between your legs, you can feel his cock moving in and out as your fingers find your clit. Your moans grow as you touch the sensitve bud, rolling your finger around it.

"You're getting so tight, baby. I can feel how close you're getting, can't wait to come so deep in this pussy." He groans, panting harder.

A scream rips from your throat as you fall over the edge, clamping hard around his cock, your whole body tightening. His own moans grow as his thrusts lose all rhythm, only a few more following before his hips press hard against yours, filling you with his come.

As he pulls out, your arms and legs can't keep you up any longer, making you fall forward with a groan. You can't hear Danny for a few moments before he's back, pressing a towel between your legs, pressing a kiss against your back.

"I love you." He whispers in your ear, kissing the skin behind it.

"I love you too." You sigh out, body still twitching pleasently.

"How about I run a bath and we get washed up and just relax, before we order some dinner?"

"That sounds amazing."

Danny starts to get up, stopping as you roll over and wrap your tired arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

"Hi." He smiles when you let him pull back.

"Hi."

"Can I help you?"

"Can't a girl want a kiss?"

"You can, and you can have as many as you want."

"Good, because I want them all."

"Your wish is my command, my good girl."


End file.
